The Secret Love of Two Friends
by Punk Princess1o1
Summary: i'm not good at summaries but i think the title says a lot... anyway it's rated 'R' for later chapters, the first part isn't bad at all...hope ya like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, well 'cept for a few,like Roxy, and if I really DID own these characters.. I probably wouldn't be sitting here writing this... I would be publishing it, and making millions... but I don't so I can't... l8a all! Hope ya like it....   
  
  
  
( 1.)  
  
|||First Day Back|||  
  
It was the last day of summer, Harry sat on his bed wondering what his last year at Hogwarts would hold for him. He packed his trunk with the last of his belongings, everything was ready, all he needed to do was survive the night, with the Dursleys. He was consideribly happy, being selected as Head Boy and all, he knew who was Head Girl in Gryffindor this year, it was easy, Hermione, and there was no doubt in his mind now. Harry lay on his bed with the satisfaction of knowing this would be the last day of the year he'd be with his aunt and uncle, and their terrible Dudley. It was late in the night and Harry grew tired, his eyelids began to close, and he yawned, within the next few seconds he was asleep.  
  
"HARRY!" Vernon's voice bellowed. Harry woke with a start, and quickly changed. He rushed down the stairs with his trunk, and Hedwig in her cage.   
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?" He asked as he dropped his trunk at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"Are you ready to go to the train station?" Vernon asked. Harry nodded, and put his trunk in the car, Vernon drove to the train station, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express and took a seat with Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
"It was like usual... with the Dursleys... horrible." Harry looked out the window of the compartment. The train started to move, slowly at first and then faster, Ginny came to their compartment, "may I sit with you?" she asked, Ron nodded. Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch for a while before another visitor came to the compartment door. "Excuse me?" a girl said, she long brown hair, thick framed glasses, that were narrow, Ginny turned and looked at her.  
  
"Roxy!" she said rather loudly,  
  
"Ginny... I didn't see you there..." the girl said,   
  
"sit down, please," Ginny pointed at an empty seat next to her, which the girl sat in,   
  
"how was your summer, Rox?" Ginny asked,  
  
"it was fun... I got to go see my cousin in California, and yours?" Roxy asked,   
  
"uneventful... but I did manage to hear Ron muttering something in his sleep..." Ginny said cheerfully, forgetting Ron was right there,   
  
"what was that?" Roxy asked,   
  
"well he was saying something about...." Ginny caught herself just in time,   
  
"GINNY!" Ron yelled,  
  
"anything off the trolley?" a woman said behind them.  
  
Roxy got some Bernie Bottz Every Flavor Beans, Ginny got a couple Chocolate Frogs, but the others got nothing, "you know... in America... they have Jelly Bellys... they have a lot of flavors... but none of these disgusting salmon, pepper, ones" Roxy made a face like she was disgusted herself, took a napkin and spit some bean into it, now she examined each bean before she ate it. Ginny and Roxy engaged in some talk about what Roxy did in California,   
  
"What's her name?" Ron whispered to Hermione who shrugged,  
  
"R something.." she replied,   
  
"oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself... I'm Roxanne... Roxy for short." Roxy said as she looked over at the other three.  
  
"I'm Ron, this is Hermione, and that's Harry," Ron said brightly, "nice to meet you." she said, turning back to Ginny,  
  
"well... then... my cousin took us to some place.. Disneyland... something like that... I ate pink cotton candy, it was so good, a little sweet though.. I got sick" Roxy shrugged, "oh well... that's life I guess."   
  
"Roxy..." Hermione started, "your cousin, is she a muggle?"  
  
"Yes... but she isn't exactly my cousin.. She's my step-cousin or something along those lines." Roxy replied.  
  
"What year are you in?" Ron asked as her surveyed her.  
  
"I'm a seventh year" Roxy looked at them, "and you?" she asked.  
  
"Same" Harry said, speaking up for the first time, Roxy looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Gryffindor?" she asked, Harry nodded,  
  
"yea" he said, "what house are you in?" he asked,  
  
"I'ma Ravenclaw." Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at Roxy,   
  
"How come we haven't seen much of you before?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know... I've seen you around... maybe I'm just not as noticeable..." Roxy replied, "I mean I don't have bright red hair or anything like that..."  
  
"You guys have never seen her around?" Ginny asked, each of the others shook their heads,   
  
"You have?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded,   
  
"Yea... how else would I know her name? We've hung out a couple of times, between classes." Ginny said happily.   
  
The others shrugged and talked among themselves until they got to Hogwarts. Where they boared the Carriages, it was a nice day, or it had been until nightfall, when it got cold, windy, began to rain.  
  
"Odd weather..." Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, while Roxy walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down between a seventh year boy and girl. The candles in the Great Hall glimmered as the rain from the sky came down on the enchanted ceiling, lightening could be seen outside as well. Dumbledore gave his begining of the year speach, the sorting hat sang, and the first years were sorted into their houses. The feast began, Ron gulped down his meal quickly, and talked with his mouth full, to the others, Hermione stared at him,  
  
"that's disgusting!" she hissed, as she took small bites of her fried chicken. After the feast the Head Boy and Girl of each house escourted the first years to their common rooms. After making sure the first had all gone to bed Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the common room talking to Ginny.   
  
"Roxy...she's pretty... don't ya think Harry?" Ron asked smiling.  
  
"yea... she is..." Harry nodded, thinking back on what Roxy looked like.  
  
"oh please, you two..." Hermione looked at them, "she's in Ravenclaw, how much time do you think you'd actually be seeing her?"   
  
"well... Hermione, Harry would see her a lot, and you would too..." Ginny started.  
  
"why not me?!" Ron asked histarically.  
  
"she's a Head Girl... you know how they get to patrol the corridors at night." Ginny said as she filed her nails.  
  
"but...but..." Ron studdered trying to say something.   
  
"she's like the perfect girl... I swear, last year when I talked to her, she said she'd gotten almost all of her O.W.L.s, and was thinking about trying out for Quidditch." Ginny said rather calmly.  
  
"a little too perfect... I think." Hermione said in a semi-jealous tone.  
  
"Hermione, don't be like that...you don't get N.E.W.T.s for jealousy." Harry joked, Ron, and Ginny laughed a little.  
  
"oh ha-ha-ha! very funny" Hermione didn't seem too happy about this now."I'm going to bed." she said.  
  
The others shrugged and decided to head off to bed as well. Harry went up to his dormitory which he shared with Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Neville. Harry lay on his bed tired, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 


End file.
